


Why Do We Kill Creatures?

by MozartKing



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: PS: I'm back baby, get ready for another Chernobyl HBO fanfic.





	Why Do We Kill Creatures?

PAVEL’S POV

Pavel knew he was heading into something that involved killing. Hell, why do think they gave him a goddamn gun. He thought it was just to kill beings, but not creatures who he saw as a thing to hold and play fetch with. Even hold when you’re sad.

Pavel would walk into Chernobyl, thinking it was nothing. But seeing men puke out blood and see them lying on the ground, he probably knew he was fucked and knew his body was fucked even worse than his own hands carrying a bloody weapon.

Seeing what he saw when he would walk in the dying grass, made him sick just by the wind that gathered far to make a person fall and bleed through. Like a Plague, but Pavel would have to kill the plague and kill the things that moved with it.

But hearing his partners call and whistle for the mutts to move and run to them, Pavel knew they didn’t know what they were doing, the mutts had a head better then him or whatever the fuck was going on. All the mutts wanted, was to play and be pet.

Pavel, seeing how much of a monster he can be with just a bullet pointed to a little wide eyed creature, that he does not see as a plague. The way he looks at them, the way they look at him. Wants him to touch and not look.

Blood is all he can see when he kills a creature, the way it limps and wants to be heard, the way it falls, makes him want to cry. But being a man is what couldn’t make a young lad cry.

“Don’t let them suffer,” was all he could hear in his head when he has to pull the fucking trigger.

BACHO'S POV

Looking at a young lad, such as Pavel. Made him want to show him another way out, since he was a young lad like him once. 

Unable to pull the damn trigger, and when Pavel can flinch, he knew what the flinch can trigger. “Don’t let them suffer,” Bacho knows the fucking words were harsh, but knowing what pain came with, Pavel needed to trust but not tempt it like a dog that is being killed like these ones they hunt like the fucking flu. 

Pavel just wants to shoot his own foot, Bacho knew that. From the way he looks at him, the way the lad moves, and the way he doesn’t speak, Bacho knows the young lad shouldn’t belong here, or shoot an innocent thing that never knew why they didn’t feed them anymore.  
Bacho didn’t want to hurt the things that were smarter then humans, but like his old words would say, “don’t let them suffer,” death is faster taking it slow, then just shooting a fucking mutt in the damn side.

Seeing puppies with mothers, he knew not to be harsh on the young lad, but, just tell him to wait and go, in order to not see what man can do with a machine that is controlled by the swift kick of a damn trigger finger.

Bacho knew that man is at fault for starting the Chernobyl war. He’s seen what men can do with just one weapon and a hand. He knew what man can do with blood, and crushing the bones.

“You put a bullet in someone. You’re not you anymore. You’ll never be you again. But then you wake up the next morning and you’re still you. And you realise that was you all along. You just didn’t know.” Bacho knew man can create madness, but didn’t want to be the one to do it for man.

WOLVES AND LIONS POV

Dogs were once wolves without order. The only order they once had was survival of the fittest. But once man came in, they became slaves to them. Becoming what was once animal above man, now man above all that roamed the jungle of the Earth.

Dogs were never meant to be working things, they knew they couldn’t escape from the things that man destroyed. All they wanted was to be left alone and never be controlled.

What pets saw when there mother humans left, they didn’t know why. All they knew was they thought they were coming back, but, they never did.

Why did they leave them? Did they smell funny, did there licks not matter as kisses anymore? Or did they bite the neighbor? What happened with there mother humans?

Seeing man was something they wanted again, they thought the men in big fur that covered their skin with weird things they carried, would pet them and hold them, and feed them. But, seeing blood in their skin, and feeling the crush of their bones, made them feel pain in the so called mother humans they worked hard to get.

Man looking above them, and making them see the dark light, made them cry for their mother humans that they want. They want them, to feel them, and hold them with heads on shoulders.

“We knew the world would not be the same. Few people laughed, few people cried, most people were silent.  
I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad-Gita. Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty and to impress him takes on his multi-armed form and says, “Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds.”  
I suppose we all thought that, one way or another”

-J. Robert Oppenheimer


End file.
